Foolproof SYOT Naming Guide
by Haylyda
Summary: A variety of names for males and female of all 13 Districts, plus the Capitol, including last names. Also, a short story about our favorite cat.


**A/N: This is in no way related to our VERY OPEN SYOT THAT WE ARE STILL TAKING SUBMISSIONS FOR.**

**I get the feeling that unless we include this, it won't count as a story.**

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, Buttercup the cat ate a mouse.<p>

* * *

><p>District 1 (Luxury Items)<p>

_Female Names_: Ruby, Tiffany, Estelle, Estée, Fleur, Victoire, Diamond, Shannon, Isabella, Isabel, Mercedes, Scarlet, Grace, Mona, Priscilla, Amber, Ebony, Jasmine, Venus, Tiara, Opal, Lacie, China, Angel, Julia, Crystal, Gigi, Jade, Tabitha.

_Male Names_: Marble, Blaze, Spark, Stark, Lucian, Lucifer, Ace, Plutus, Alabastor, Gleam, Charisma, Frou, Calico, Glaze, Maxon, Jasper, Garnet, Sterling.

_Last Names_: Price, Gold, Silver, Platinum, Revlon, Blush, Lux, Luxe, Rouge, Silk, Gilmore, St Germaine, Honor, Prime, Faux, Stage, Jett.

District 2 (Masonry and Peacekeepers)

_Female Names: _Victoria, Anastasia, Svetlana, Drezela, Gloria, Terra, Terry, Nike, Diana, Oxanna, Leto, Superia, Bellona, Patricia, Adrienne, Brianna, Bridget, Nina, Valerie, Naomi.

_Male Names: _Mason, Victor, Viktor, Hero, Thor, Brighton, Henry, Vulcan, Czar, Valarious, Ares, Alston, Irving, Keith, Karl, Marcus, Julius.

_Last Names: _Crag, Slate, Styx, Montgomery, Whip, Stryker, Pierce, Honor, Prime, Danger, Bronze, Ambrosia, Stone.

District 3 (Technology)

_Female Names: _Lani, Lana, Lena, Bethany, Anna, Anne, Electrica, Kennedy, Cassidy, Vulca, Delta, Byte, Lectrie, Jillian, Abigail, Bernadette.

_Male Names: _Sean, Albert, Thomas, Benjamin, Kyotio, Cooper, Vulcan, Cable, Cyber, Edward, Edmund, Edwin, Paul, Albert.

_Last Names: _Fuse, Insul, Spark, Bishop, Neutron, Copper, Wire, Circuit, Gadget, Bronze, Bundar.

District 4 (Fishing)

_Female Names: _Marina, Marissa, Michelle, Shelly, Sirena, Sierra, Ariel, Amphitrite, Penelope, Cora, Coral, Zelda, Riley, Hannah, Pearl, Chelsea, Lynn, Vivian, Cordelia, Star, Jennifer, Morgan, Kelly, Brooke, Rein.

_Male Names: _Troy, Dylan, Archer, Sheldon, Marlin, Sebastian, Odysseus, Augustus, Cove, Dewy, Reef, Aberforth, Aquarius, Caspian, Beck, Douglas.

_Last Names: _Waters, Zale, Marlin, Harren, Rivers, Cascade, Odyssey, Hudson, Indigo, Marin.

District 5 (Power)

_Female Names: _Vida, Nina, Dina, Diana, Anna, Anne, Ahnna, Electra, Patricia, Quinn, Delta, Alyda, Claire, Aimee, Nancy, Melissa, Courtney, Susan, Claudia.

_Male Names:_ Adam, Isaac, Wyatt, Quentin, Cosmo, Ion, Callum, Jacob, Joseph, Jason, Nathaniel, Neil.

_Last Names:_ Spark, Wind, Clear, Zeu, Jupiter, Mind, Amit, Pollux, Gepler, Balfos.

District 6 (Transportation)

_Female Names: _Mercedes, Cara, Demetria, Nadia, Kara, Carly, Aubrey, Audrey, Clio.

_Male Names: _Casey, Axle, Jason, Rail, Herman, Nadir, Otto, Allen, Atlas, Jackson, Logan, Marcus.

_Last Names:_ Ford, Honda, Hermes, Tracks, Auto, Cart, Coach, Hearse, Freight, Anderson.

District 7 (Lumber and Paper)

_Female Names: _Ashley, Aspen, Willow, Willa, Wilda, Maple, Oaksanna, Juniper, Nymphadora, Elma, Sharon, Cedara, Acacia, Hazel, Dara, Myrtle, Olivia, Olive, Sylvia.

_Male Names: _Forrest, Vert, Axle, Grover, Aspen, Birch, Nash, Tomer, Thomas, Ashton, Braddock.

_Last Names: _Barker, Arbur, Green, Oakley, Leaf, Spruce, Ames, Ashford, Bayard, Collins.

District 8 (Clothing and Textiles)

_Female Names:_ Lacey, Twyla, Angora, Velvet, Paisley, Satin, Bonnie, Coco, Eyelette, Taylor, Tyler.

_Male Names: _Zipper, Denim, Calvin, Tommy, Mark, Michael, Calico, Patrick, Patch, Rouche, Taylor, Tyler.

_Last Names: _Thread, Yarn, Yarnn, Nettle, Satin, Polka, Gucci, Flannel, Cord, Stitch.

District 9 (Grain)

_Female Names: _Mayzie, Maize, Demeter, Sarah, Gertrude, Gretchen, Autumn, Skye, Magnolia, Dahlia.

_Male Names: _Harvey, Milo, Ceres, Barry, Rupert, Karl, James,

_Last Names: _Wheat, Fields, Miller, Barley, Grane, Rye,

District 10 (Livestock and Ranching)

_Female Names: _Gail, Flora, Rita, Luanne, Peggy, Hera, Rhea, Terra, Nancy, Dakota, Bambi, Haley, Emily.

_Male Names: _Angus, Marshall, Colby, Red, Hank, Baccus, Dale.

_Last Names: _Appa, Alp, Fields, Zweigle, Apollo, Juno, Prime, Timmons.

District 11 (Agriculture)

_Female Names: _Rose, Daisy, Robin, Robyn, Fawn, Dawn, Persephone, Lily, Susan, Delilah, Capri, Skye, Sage, Sparrow, Rosemary, Lavender, Azalea.

_Male Names: _Wren, Noel, Pan, Saigon, Kane, Clay

_Last Names: _Spud, Fields, Soya, Orchard, Kane, Farmer, Fowl.

District 12 (Coal Mining)

_Female Names: _Brooke, Raven, Ember, Amber, Oxanna, Diamond, Pearl, Jeannette, Maureen, Barbara, Candace.

_Male Names: _Cole, Kolton, Flicker, Axle, Dale, Ore, Hunter, Adam, Aiden, Edan, Hayden, George.

_Last Names: _Hastings, Cole, Noir, Ore, Forest, Jet, Flint, Huo, Flia.

District 13 (Nuclear Weapons and Rebellion)

_Female Names: _Brooklyn, America, Liberty, Virginia, Aspen, Alexandria, Charlotte, Cheyenne, Madison, Savannah, Albany, Dakota.

_Male Names: _Phoenix, Americus, Austin, Aspen, Columbus, Diego, Mitchel, Orlando, Carson, Bailey, Jackson.

_Last Names: _Frenzy, Hudson, Cavaal, Hamburg, Rushmore.

The Capitol (Politics and Rule)

_Female Names: _Daphne, Vanity, Delica, Orchid, Grenadine, Lilac, Claudia, Adrienne, Amora, Hestia, Tatiana, Phoebe, Giselle.

_Male Names: _Zeus, Mercury, Anubis, Odysseus, Itis, Caligulus, Maximus, Roman, Cormac, Magnus, Justice, Atticus.

_Last Names: _Waltz, Pennypacker, Marvel, Risio, Tyrell, Fairbanks, Vanuna.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you have any ideas, let us know in the reviews. Or just review.**


End file.
